1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network device management and more particularly to smart migration of monitoring parameters for performance network device management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network management software provides network administrators a way of tracking the bandwidth and memory utilization of ports on a network. In general, network administrators choose the parameters that are desired to be monitored and set up specific flows to ensure those parameters are monitored and statistics about them are displayed. Generally, the parameters are selected for each port and as such the flow of parameters is tied to a switch port.
Most large networks and data centers include servers executing a series of virtual machines (VMs) where each virtual machine acts as a single purpose server. This virtual machine model allows much better use of the server hardware resources than a single use server model. The virtual machines may be managed using a virtual machine manager and monitored by the network management software. One side of effect of having a series of VMs is that the VMs may need to be moved or migrated from a current location to other locations. When a migration occurs, the parameters set up to be monitored for the particular VM or device may no longer be accessible to be monitored. Thus, new flows may need to be designated and set up by the network administrator each time a VM migrates. This is time consuming and inefficient. Therefore a method and system to improve the monitoring of VM parameters is desired that takes into account the possibility of migration.